someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyrim: a deep end
This article is made by hunterbeatbilly98 1 deep end It was a long run of skyrim. I managed to beat alduin, and 2 ancient dragon. However my disk have been broken. Every time I explore like 10 minutes of the area, the game like froze. So I went to eBay and bought a new one. However, it was way overdue. Luckily it have arrived 2 month later. I started to start up skyrim. And 30 seconds later the sounds cut to static. I went to check on the disk. and when I opened it, the area was starting to corrupt (like the last time I played it) and 10 seconds later the screen went to black. I waited 10 whole frikkin minute for this crap to load. And so it's started. however, a voice came to me. "no tommorow" she said. I was now inside some sort of drink in vore tunnel or something. I was walking on like what appeared to be some sort of green blood and red bloody bones. And the weird part about it, is that there are some cut off penises and a track of feces. Whenever I take a step, I heard like screams that I can't really describe what it was. I was starting to go sick by those torn off penises, but it was interrupted by 2 pathway so I picked the left. And however the screen gets darker. yet darker. Until I see nothing but black. "I will begin" the voice said as it went into the distance. And the game ended. Later that night, I heard a tap on the window. And the voice said: long live the Lord of darkness. Deeper ending I picked the right and I was started to question what the hell is going on here. 5 minutes later I hear voices like: "he will become satan" and: "I don't want to be here" I was starting to have a headache. Another 5 minutes passed; the voice have been interrupted by a low growl. The voices finally stopped. As i continue walking. Never to turn back. 10 minutes went by. There was now screams and cries. My ears was almost bleeding. 30 seconds later the screams faded. 10 minutes passed. I finally reached the end. There was a wall blocking me. "This is a deep end" the voice of the devil said "and that will be your grave" he said as the growl started to growl louder. When I looked back. Here he was. Was a devil. His eyes were black and his claws were all bloody. When he finally gets to me. He let out a loud scream. And it shows me a face. it have black goo coming out of his black eyes, his nose were all distorted, and his mouth is wide open. My tv cracked. As the ps3 managed to shut itself off. I started to step back like 10 times. and I sighed. Later that night I heard a tap through the window. "wanna play a game?" Said the devil Well happy early Halloween everybody. I am sorry about my absence and I was on my kindle while making this creepypasta. And man. I am tired. So see you later and stay safe... Category:Needs work Category:Trollpasta Category:Troll Pasta Category:Video Games Category:Video Game